Many people now routinely carry mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, integrated phones/PDAs or other mobile devices with calendar functions. Existing calendars and personal information management systems are useful to leave reminders for appointment dates and times, but are ignorant of physical location. The lives of everyone, from a busy business executive to a salesperson to a student are not dictated solely by date and time. How much time is wasted when you search for you car in a large parking lot? How often do you pass by an important building, only to make another trip later? How many trips past the grocery store does it take to remember to pick up that required ingredient? Outstanding tasks in our lives are almost always tied to a physical location, yet we have no simple way to leave reminders.
A need exists for help to organize our lives around both time and space. A device and/or service that takes advantage of its location can remind us when we need to pick up an important item from the approaching store, allow us to quickly recall notes about a client site, and allow us to keep track of useful information associated with specific places.